Life is whole
by brokenrose26
Summary: Hey this is my first one. Story of love between best friends, how they help each other, how they grow, and how they live happily... or so they think.pleaseeeee reaaaaad and review.
1. Potatoes

Life is Whole

**Potatoes**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the wardrobe, totally disgusted with what I saw. My mum then walked in after hearing me slam my wardrobe door shut for the seventh time.

'Ginny dear what's wrong?'

'I can't find anything to wear mum. There is a choice of jeans, jeans, or more bloody jeans!'

'Now Ginny there is no need to swear at me. Well I don't know anything about clothes I'm afraid.'

Ginny looked down at her mother's tweed skirt and purple turtle neck, and almost nodded in agreement.

'Oh by the way, that was Harry on the phone just now. He said he can come to dinner tonight and that he is going to pick up Hermione on the way! Now isn't that good news.'

I looked at her in disbelief. Harry, the keeper of the emeralds, was coming to dinner in two hours time and I was looking at wearing…well…..total rubbish really. Then I saw my new dress, and I smiled.

'If that's not a 'come snog my face off now' dress than I don't know what is!' I thought to myself.

I grabbed it, anticipating Harry's face.

Harry's P.O.V

I walked into the burrow kitchen along side 'Mione, and was instantly greeted by the smell of Mrs Weasley brilliant cooking. As I stood there I could almost feel the weight piling on. I spotted Ron sitting on the couch, went to sit next to him, but was beaten to it by an unusually hyperactive Hermione.

'Hey bab…Ron, how have you been.' Stuttered Hermione, bright red for some reason.

Fine ta…err….I've got a new…book…yeah book…up in my room. Want to come and see?'

'Err yeah ok, see you later Harry'.

I swear to this day, I had never seen anyone run up a set of stairs as quickly as they did that night.

I sat on the couch for a while, whilst the dinner was being placed onto the table, and watched the flames dancing in the grate. Then I could smell it, that beautiful floral smell, but I could not remember where from.

'Hey Harry, how have you been?'

I turned around, and was met by an angel with red hair. She had clear moon pale skin, and the longest eyelashes I had ever seen.

'Harry, what is with the look on your face? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Oh look, dinners ready come on!'

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table, and I swear I nearly came there and then.

Ginny's P.O.V

He was just sitting there, those emerald green eyes staring at me, and I just started shaking.

'Hey Ginny, can you pass me the potatoes please?'

Now on the surface this seemed like a normal request, except they were closer to him than to me.

'Oh yeah sure, no problem.'

I leaned over him, and I could feel his breath on my neck. That was when I heard it, and I swear I felt my heart stop.

'Thanks gorgeous.'

I looked towards his face, and it was red as a beetroot but grinning like an idiot. That's when I did the unexpected. I ran out of the room, with out even looking back. I could feel all my tears coming; I could feel my chest constricting. He was running behind me, I could sense him I knew him so well. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. He saw my leaking eyes, and for the first time ever he looked scared.

'Gin, Hun, what is wrong?'

'I just don't want to be hurt again.'

'By who?'

'Well…you.'

He looked at me with those eyes of his, and I swear I saw the boy who lived become the boy who cried.

'Gin, I love you, I only left you because I care for you so much I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. Voldermort is gone, I'm free, and I want to live my life with the girl I've loved since, well, since the day I saw her.'

'Who is that then…Cho?'

'Ginny, I'm surprised you need to ask.'

His lips met mine in an instant, and they were just like I had remembered. His tongue brushed my lips, and I granted entry, and I fell into a dream.


	2. Nightdreams

Hey readers, how are you lot then. This is my second chapter, of my very first fan fic. I really hope you like it. I was wondering if you could review this please, because I would love some tips from other writers, and any suggestions on how to improve it. Anyway, enjoy!

Night Dreams

**Harry's P.O.V**

**_Flashback_**

_I could feel him around my throat; I could feel my head screaming in pain. All I had in my head was to just keep fighting, and then I could see my angel again._

_He was looking at me with his snake like eyes, and I had never seen a look of such detest in my life. He reached out for his wand, and he pressed it against my chest. He started saying the killing curse, so I kicked him in the nether regions. He bent over, and I did the same spell as he was going to do on me. He lay lifeless on the ground, and I nearly fainted. I had killed Voldermort, the man who had killed my parents then turned on me as a helpless baby, yet I still wanted to cry. I had done what I set out to do, but I had become a murderer._

_End Flashback_

I woke up with a start in bed, my scar giving me the world record of most painful migraines, and for the first time in months I nearly cried. I was covered in sweat, cold sweat, and my hands were shaking and shaped like they were holding a wand.

I could hear footsteps coming towards my door, and instantly grabbed my something to fight with. Then I gave a sigh of relief, it was my angel at last, and I felt safe.

'Harry what is wrong with you? I could hear you screaming from my room.'

I collapsed onto her, and for the first time ever, I wanted to stay like that and never move, never move.

'Harry he is gone, you told me so, so do not be scared. You are free Harry, and plus you have a besotted ginger woman looking out for you so I recon you will be fine!'

I looked up at her, and I laughed for so long to try and get rid of my pain.

'Ginny, angel, have I ever told you that I love you?'

'Well not recently. The last time was about….two hours ago,' she joked, smiling,' Besides, I love you as well Harry Potter, and I am staying right here with you.'

Ginny's P.O.V

I hugged him with all my mite and I swear I saw him smile. I kissed his lips softly and I could taste his tears on his lips.

'Who knew the boy who lived would cry in a dream.'

He kissed me again with so much passion I thought he has gone mad on me. His tongue explored my mouth, and did the same to his. His hands travelled up my shirt, and this time I did not stop him.

'Angel you have changed since last time haven't you?'

He took my shirt off for me, and I took his off revealing the most gorgeous set of muscles I had ever seen.

'Nice view.'

'Ditto.'

He kissed my chest valley until I groaned, as I lost my hand in his black unworldly hair. He moved down my body, leaving a trail of kisses I could still feel hours after and eventually reached my trousers.

'Can I?'

'Surprised you needed to ask.'

I took my trousers off, and then my panties. He looked, and smiled, and got to work. He kissed and prodded, and I swear I nearly came there and then. I reached down to his trousers and took them off, and massaged his already hard bald avenger.

'Do you want to, I mean we don't have to.'

'Babe, of course I want to. Why wouldn't I, I love you.'

I went inside me, and for a split second it was pain, but then passion. He raised over me like a lion, and I opened up like an orchid. I was in peace, and by the look of his face, so was he.


	3. Stick

Stick

Ginny's P.O.V

I got the stick out of the box, and nearly cried. I read the instructions.

'Ten seconds, who the hell pees for ten seconds.'

I went into the bathroom, and did the deed. I sat on my bed for what seemed to be years, and finally it was ready. I looked down at it, and I saw the two faint blue lines. For the first time in my life, I fainted.

Harry's P.O.V

I heard the crying first as I was walking past her bedroom door. Then I heard the crash of a body, and I instantly kicked my way through her door. She was just lying there on the floor, motionless, and for a heart stopping second I thought she was dead. I knelt down be side her trying to find a pulse in the swan like neck, and she woke up in a fit of coughs.

'Ginny, what the hell happened. I was walking up the stairs and I heard you crash to the floor. What is wrong with you hun?'

She did not say anything, just held up a white stick towards me. A pregnancy test by the look of her shaking hands.

'It's positive. Sorry.'

I saw her eyes fill up with tears, and I saw her smile turn downwards. I wanted to hug her, I did not care.

'Hun, why are you sorry. This is the best news I've ever heard. I mean yeah okay we're a bit young, but who cares. I'm going to have baby with my beautiful angel.'

She hugged me with strength I never knew she had, and drenched my shoulder with her tears.

'I just can not believe were having a baby hun, its just….well…ace to be honest.'

I took her to her bedroom, and laid her on the bed. As she closed her eyes, she said something which scared me more than Voldermort trying to kill me, or seeing my mum and dad die in my dreams every night.

'We will have to tell me family you know babe.'


	4. the reveal

Hello readers, I shall say it once and I'll say it again. Please review this story dudes, I want to have some views about it lol.

The Reveal

Harry's P.O.V

We walked into the Burrow's Living room, and I was met with the whole Weasley clan watching the television. I looked a Ginny for encouragement, and I got a heaven sent smile and a squeezed hand in return.

We both walked over to stand in front of the tele, and were met by a chorus of abuse.

'Oh come on Harry.' shouted George,' Liverpool were about to score.'

Ginny looked over to her Mum, and instantly she stood up. She knew.

'Oh my god Ginny, when did you find out?'

'Just now mum.'

'Hang on a minute here, found out what?' questioned Ron and Hermione in unison, who were for some reason holding hands as well.

'Me and Ginny….well….were going to have a baby'

It was silence, and then I was nearly pushed over by the hugs we got. Ginny was crying, I was smiling like an idiot, and Ron and Hermione seemed to have disappeared during the commotion.

'Come on,' my angel whispered,' lets go upstairs to my room or something.'

Sorry its short, but wanted to leave the next bit for the next chapter!


	5. down on one knee

'Down on one knee…..Duh!'

Ginny's P.O.V

We sat on the bed, and we kissed for what seemed years. It was then I decided he must be a professional.

' I can not believe how well that went. I thought I would at least get one black eye off your brothers or something.'

'Yeah I know, well maybe they have realised were serious about each other. I love you Mr Potter.'

'I love you to Mrs Potter.'

I carried on talking as always, and then I realised what he had said to me. He got off the bed, on bent down on one knee.

'Harry, what the hell are you doing? Are you feeling okay?'

' Ginny, I have never felt better in all my life.'

He took out a black velvet box out of his pocket, and started to open it.

'Angel, I want to ask you this because I love you and I want to be with you all my life. I want to have this baby with you, and more. I want to wake up every morning and see your gorgeous pale face. I want to be able to call you Mrs Ginny Potter. Will you marry me babe.'

I just looked at him, trying to tell if he was joking or not, but his face was stone.

'Harry, of course I will. Now get up I want to snog the face off my future husband!'

He stood up like a god, and I reached out for his peach lips. We explored each other mouths and faces for hours and hours, and just stopped and rested in bed together. I reached out to hug, so that I would never lose him, and he smiled. The first time ever, he smiled in his sleep. I fell asleep, dreaming of my saviour, my love, my best friend, and for the first time, I was not scared to wake up.


	6. Church day

Thanks Gryffindor Girl12, I hope you like my latest offering!

Church Day

Ginny's P.O.V

I was looking in the catalogue, and I stopped on the page with my dream dress.

'Mum I have to have that dress, it is absolutely beautiful.'

'Ginny, all I am gong to say is two words. Fashion victim.'

'Oh shut up mum, oh this one is really nice as well!'

I had been looking for my dream wedding dress for months, and it had got to the stage where I was going to have to buy a tent I was getting that big.

'You no Ginny, I was thinking, a white bin bag would really suit. I think it may even hide that oh so attractive ten ton of baby bump you have got going there!'

Oh you not Ron, the sooner you propose to Hermione and proclaim your undying love, the better off well all be.'

He sat down next to me, with his ears slowly turning beetroot, and was taking an odd level of interest in the magazine I was looking in.

'Ron, Hermione is upstairs if you were wondering.'

Oh right, well I'll see you all later then shall I.'

Before we could answer, he ran up the spiral staircase towards Hermione's room, and I could hear him pass Harry on the way down. He came into the living room, and sat down besides me on the trusty couch. He secretly placed his hand in between my thighs, which I deftly covered with my magazine.

'So angel, what are you looking at now. I could feel my wallet getting lighter from upstairs.'

I looked up at him ready with a comeback, but he gave me one of his grins and I instantly gave in.

Jesus though Ginny this bump is getting huge, he has to be a Quidditch player when he grows up that's all I'm going to say!'

'Excuse me, Mr Potter; it's a he now is it?'

I smiled me mega watt smile at him, and we sat there all night discussing our future baby. Oh and of course, we eventually got round to discussing our wedding. Kind of.

Harry's P.O.V

I was standing at the front of church with Ron, who had decided this was the time to start worrying about asking Hermione to marry him.

'I mean, yeah she told me loves me and everything, but she could just be lying. Oh Harry, I don't think you realise how stressful proposing is.'

I looked around at him, and I nearly laughed my head totally off. I was standing there, in a bloody tux for god's sake, and he was complaining about proposing.

The music had started with out me even noticing, and I heard the huge oak doors of the church crashing open. Then I saw her, and I nearly fainted there and then. She was absolutely beautiful, and she even seemed to be floating up the aisle. Hermione was walking behind her in some peach thing, but to be honest I can not really remember, all I can remember is my angel. I could see my baby as well, but I have to admit I was not even thinking about that. All I could see was a perfect moon like skin, her auburn locks, and her singing heart showing through.

She finally got up to the alter, and grabbed my hands for help standing up more than anything.

'Are you okay Gin?'

'Yeah I'm ok, considering I've got what must be the heaviest baby hitching a ride in me as we speak'

I just looked at her, and I could not help smiling like an idiot, just thinking of what all this would mean. I was going to be with the woman I loved, have a child and hopefully more and I could have this with no guilt. Voldermort was gone, and now I could finally enjoy my life.

Ginny's P.O.V

The ceremony was just so beautiful, even though the only thing I can remember was watching Harry smiling and feeling my baby kicking all the way through it.

After the ceremony, we went outside for the photographs, and for what seemed an eternity I just could not help watching my husband. I was just so lucky, and he seemed so happy as well. My baby hiccupped in agreement.

Then, as we were walking towards the taxi which was going to take us to the airport and onwards to two whole weeks alone with Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the church doors both with determined looks on their faces.

'Everyone, Ron and I have something to say.'

Everyone from the wedding instantly turned around, and began to whisper about what they were going to say.

'Well as you all know, me and Hermione have been together for a while now and we really love each other. Well…basically….well….'

'What Ron is trying to say is, well we are going to get married!'

All of our families erupted in congratulations, and as Ron and Hermione were drowned in clapping and hugs, Harry and I escaped to our taxi unnoticed.

'Now that was a turn up for the books!'

'Not really if I'm honest. They have been mad about each other for years. Longer than we have.'

Harry just smiled at me, and we hugged and talked about our day as the taxi drove us to the sun.


	7. Second Church Day

Second Church day

Ginny's P.O.V

The honeymoon was brilliant. Harry had secretly changed all of our bookings, so we ended up in first class, and our destination was Barbados. I just could not believe it when I got off the plane and I was met with that sun.

When we got back, happier than we had ever been, we had the job of helping to organise Ron and Hermione's wedding. They were going around like teenage, which I suppose is alright considering they were teenagers, and I had never seen them so happy in all my life. Hermione had picked out the most beautiful Vivian Westwood dress, which her beloved had complained about the price for a whole month afterwards. It was just like seeing me and Harry just before our wedding, and I was just so happy for them.

Of course, I had been picked as maid of honour and Harry was best man, so we too could be together all day. However, it was interesting trying to find a strapless peach bodice for a nine month pregnant seventeen year old.

Hermione's P.O.V

I was shaking, I mean visibly shaking. I could hear the organ playing already in the church, and I almost bolted for the car.

'Hermione Hun, are you okay?'

'Yes dad, I'm fine, just a bit nervous.'

'I just can not believe my Hermione is getting married already. If you have any problem me and your mum will be there, you no that don't you darling?'

'Yes dad, you told me half an hour ago.'

I smiled up at him, and glanced nervously towards to large oak doors standing menacingly in front of me.

'Are you ready for this Mione?'

'As ready as I'll ever be!'

I walked into the church with my dad squeezing my arm all the way, and I started to walk down the aisle with everyone watching me. I looked up, and I saw the blue eyes of my dreams with a shock of red hair. I grinned, and I instantly knew I was doing the right thing.

Harry's P.O.V

The ceremony really was beautiful. Hermione and Ron seemed to grin at each other all the way through it, and Ginny was….well….Ginny. They went through their vows, and kissed with a chorus of cheers from the audience, and walked out of the church. I went over to Ginny, and we walked the small distance to the reception whilst she talked about her two hour sleep due to the baby's aerobics.#

Ginny's P.O.V

We walked into the hall which Hermione had cleverly magically extended to hold all 500 hundred guests, and went over to the buffet table.

'God I hate these cravings babe. I swear your baby is going to come out some gherkin addicted weirdo,'

'Yes that may be true, but it will be out gherkin addicted weirdo!'

I grinned at him through my cheese and peanut butter sandwiches. I felt something weird though, and looked down.

'Not now, not now!'

'What's wrong angel?'

'Harry, I think my waters have broken'.

'Oh don't worry about it babe, I'll go out and buy you another one tomorrow.'

I just looked into his eyes, and I think he felt my fear.

'You mean, it is time?'

I just nodded, and he ran to the person nearest with a mobile phone.

'Hey mate, can I borrow your phone for a minute?'

'Ye ok mate, but why?'

'Well if you must know, my wife is about to pop over the dance floor, so unless you don't give me your phone right now its going to get pretty messy!

Hiah people, hope you liked it. Will not be updating till Monday, so have a good weekend!


	8. Babans

Just a note to say thanks for your reviews. The poems are not really connected to Harry Potter I must admit, but I had to put them under a story to get them on the site! Enjoy!

Babans

Harry's P.O.V

We ran into the hospital, Ginny panting and screaming in rhythm at my side, and Ron and Hermione screaming at the nurses to get us a bed and a doctor. Eventually, after we had to sign at least 3 forms whilst Ginny was crouched down on the floor, we were allowed in to the ward. I picked Ginny up, and she grabbed my hand ready for the next contraction. She squeezed it so hard I almost dropped her, but I am proud to say I resisted the urge to shout at her.

'Hello Guinevere, I believe that you are in labour this evening.'

'No actually, I just have some mild indigestion. Give me a paracetomol and I will be on my way!'

I looked at my angel, now turning slowly into a raving she devil, and could not help laughing. The disgruntled nurse walked quickly out of the room, and came back with what seemed to be the hospitals whole supply of drugs.

'Now then Mrs Potter, looking at your cervix your, believe it or not, already 9 centimetres dilated. We will take you into the delivery suite, so that you can be as comfortable as possible.'

The nurses brought a bed on casters in for Ginny, and they laid her on it with her even letting go of my hand. I followed them all in the room, and got ready for the show.

Ginny's P.O.V

The pain was unbelievable. I nearly punched Harry when he claimed I' you would only use those breathing exercises you will be fine babe'.

They wheeled me into the delivery suite, and I got ready for the big event. The nurse gave me a mask for the gas and air, and I started to have an over whelming urge to push.

'Now then Ginny, by the looks of it your ready to have your baby. Now when I count to three, push! One……Two…..Three!'

I pushed with all my might, as Harry counting out the contraction for me at my side. Then I felt a tear, and I nearly screamed.

'Now then Mrs Potter, I can see a head, one more push I think will do it.'

I pushed again, and I felt my new baby me born. I looked down, and all I could see was the most beautiful baby ever, and Harry face was absolutely hilarious.

'That baby, was inside you?'

'Well I should hope so unless this belly of mine is a bloody medical marvel!'

But then, I wanted to push again. I screamed for the nurses to help, and they looked down. Their faces did not help me one little bit.

'Mrs Potter, I believe that you are having twins.'

'What the hell how do you no that?'

'Well, I can see another head'

I pushed again, and I saw my second, yes second, baby coming out.

'Mr and Mrs Potter, you have two beautiful girls.'

The nurses gave me and Harry and baby each, and we just looked at each other with amazement.

'You no normally, I would be afraid about this.'

'Well, why aren't you?'

'Because I'm doing this with my angel'.

He bent down and gave me a gentle kiss, and started to play with bay numbers ones hair.

'Now, Gin, you know we need to give them names.'

'Well, I was thinking. What about, well, Lilly and Molly?'

'Lilly and Molly, I like it. Lilly and Molly it is then.'

We handed a baby each to Hermione and Ron, and there faces were a picture.

'Now then Molly and Lilly, this is Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione.'

We sat like that for hours, just playing and talking with the girls. Our girls.

'You know what Gin; it was a good idea of mine you know.'

'What was?'

'To go out and buy that house looks like we will need the extra room'.

'Are you joking me Harry Potter?'

'Now, why would I ever do that?'

I sat up and kissed him on the cheek and burst out laughing. I was with the man I loved, had to beautiful babies, what could be better?


	9. Home sweet home

Thanks for the reviews people. I promise to check my grammar from now on!

Home Sweet Home

Harry's P.O.V

'It's your turn.'

'No it is not, I got up two hours ago.'

'Fine then, I will go. You owe me now though'

I walked out of my bedroom, and watched Ginny falling asleep whilst the babes were crying their eyes out. I finally got to their room, and Molly was sitting up in bed. On closer inspection, her nappy was looking pretty hazardous so I changed her and put her back into bed. I watched my two beautiful daughters fall back to sleep, and looked at their gorgeous features. Molly was a complete copy of her mother, along with the flowing auburn hair and moon like face. Where as Lilly apparently was a mix between me and my mum, so essentially she looked like me but without the scar obviously. She had Ginny's straight hair though, thank god, so she would not be cursed with a mop as unruly as mine.

I walked back into my bedroom, and slid back into bed along side Ginny. She instantly placed her arm over my chest; it seemed this was a reflex now, and opened her ocean blue eyes.

'Thanks babe.'

'Anytime.'

I softly kissed her cheek, and rolled over to the land of nod. Well, until the next feed anyway.

Ginny's P.O.V

The alarm clock went off, and I very nearly launched it across my bedroom. I turned over and pushed Harry in the shoulder.

'Babe, it is time to get up. My mum is coming in an hour with the tribe.'

'What do you mean the tribe?'

'Well you know…..the family.'

'The whole family?'

'Well….yeah.

'Oh my god Gin. Right come on then we will have to get the living room sorted.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well if you hadn't realised, we didn't tidy up last nights 'playdoh town'. I'll handle the girls and you sort that out ok.

'Love you Potter.'

'Love you Weasley. Wow never thought I would say that.'

I got out of the bed, and realised I really should have tidied up the cup of tea at the bottom of bed as a knocked it over on our new cream carpet. I walked into the living room cursing myself, and looked around at the scene before me. Then Harry came in with the twins crawling along behind him, and was singing humpty Dumpty to them. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waste, and I leaned back into their neck.

'Aren't you glad we had children babe.'

'Everyday I see the mound of nappies on the dining table.'

My hero laughed out load at that, and we got ready for when the tribe would finally land.


	10. Generation X

I apologise for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews though, and keep on reading!

Generation X

Ginny's P.O.V

I looked into the mirror. I groaned at the sight of the grey hiding in my roots, and the wrinkles creeping onto my face and surrounding my face. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I physically and mentally relaxed.

'What's up babe?'

I turned around and I was met with two emerald eyes, which seemed the same since the day I first saw them.

'I'm getting old.'

'What are you on about?'

'Well look, can't you see all these wrinkles, and im going grey. It's not fair; you seem to be the same since the day we got married.'

'Oh, it's all down to my excellent bone structure.'

'Oh don't Harry, I'm being serious!'

'Well to be honest Gin, I can't see what you mean. You are bloody gorgeous hun, plus you have had four kids, so you aren't going to be like you were at 16.'

'Oh thanks Harry, you know you really know how to……..'

I was cut off by his peach lips meeting mine, and I instantly forgot my age, my stretch marks, and my worrying mind. I just felt alive again.

'I'll meet you in the living room okay babe. We need to get the kids packed and ready.'

I sat on the bed, and watched my hero leave the room.

Harry's P.O.V

I walked into my living room, and was greeted by a bomb site. My 'wonderful' children had seemed to have emptied the contents of their wardrobes onto the hearth rug, and were sitting around it apparently packing for Hogwarts.

Lilly and Molly were sitting next to each other, whilst they were texting there friends, when Ginny and I both knew it was Joseph and Ryan, Luna and Neville's sons. Then I noticed James and Charlie drinking some coke as they were deciding on whether to pack extra socks, or another stink bomb.

'Hey boys, you don't plan on using them do you?'

'Of course not dad,' claimed James,' how could you say such a thing. I may just never forgive you for that!'

James and Charlie were carbon copies of Ginny, except for their green eyes which must have come from me. However, their personalities were totally different from each other. James was the eldest by one year, and was the keenest on mischief. Where as Charlie was nothing like his god father uncle, and seemed to be much more interested in his studies.

'Right then kids, I think you should go to bed and I and your dad shall attempt to pack your bags. You have all got big days tomorrow.'

The kids went up the spiral staircase, as my angel sat down beside me looking confused at the clothes lying before her.

'Were you like this the night before you caught the train'?

No, of course not.'

'Liar.'

'Yeah but you love me so it's okay.'

I put my arm around her as I watched her become flustered at the task ahead, and turned her face to look at mine.

'Are you as happy as I am?'

'More than you will know babe….more than you could know.'

We sat there on the rug, thinking independently about what lay ahead for our kids, and smiled.

'You want to go to bed babe; we can do this in the morning.'

'You read my mind Mr potter, after you.'

She followed me up the stairs, and we entered our room, safe in the knowledge our kids would be gone for a year, in just 12 hours time.


	11. Junior Golden Trio

I hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing, because I am not sure whether to continue this or not. Thanks for your time.

Junior golden trio

James's P.O.V

We were all sitting in the common room, discussing the growing mountain of homework surrounding us. I was staring nervously at the essay I was going to have to write for Potions, when Charlie and Serenity walked in. They both walked beside me, and dived in unison onto the comfy sofa closest to the fire.

'What are you up to then guys….and girl?'

'Ow we have just been up to the library; Lilly was in there with some lad though. We had to leave before we emptied our lunch onto the floor.'

'In other words...' said Serenity.' They were behaving like a pair of Hoovers.'

'I burst out laughing, and tried to carry on with my essay. I gave up with a sigh, and started to play wizard chess with Serenity.

Serenity was one of my new best friends, who had met basically because we were both in Gryffindor. However, I was pretty surprised when she told me her mum and dad was Draco Malfoy and pansy Parkinson. My dad had told me all about Malfoy and he sounded a rite twit, but I had the sense not to mention this to Serenity. She did not really look like her dad though, because she had long black hair, and was quite short. She was the best friend though, and she was coming to mine for Christmas. It was our 5th year, and we were stressed with out owls, so mum had said we could all come home to try and distress. We were leaving next morning, and I could not wait to see my dads face when he saw Malfoy's daughter, as my best friend none the less.

Harry's P.O.V

The kids were due home in two hours, so I and Gin were trying to make enough food whilst looking after Zach and Ruby. They were the latest additions to the expanding Potter family, and seemed to be having fun chewing the hearth rug to pieces. They were our second set of twins, but once again they looked nothing alike. Ruby had bright red hair, hence her name, but it was untidy like mine. She had the most beautiful blue eyes like oceans, and I could just tell hundred of boys would fall into them. Zach was a twin of me, the first son I have had that looked totally like me. The only difference was that his hair was straight and did not seem to want to grow upwards.

So as the gruesome twosome was quickly destroying the living room, we were trying in vain to get the house ready. Then I heard a knock at the door, and Ron and Hermione walked in carrying, thankfully, boxes of food and decorations.

'Mate, I did not know you were coming, you should have phoned'.

But then I saw his face, and I knew something was up.

'Hey mate, are you okay? You look a little bit pale.'

'well actually Harry, Ginny, me and Hermione have something to tell you.'

I could see Ginny and Hermione looking at each other, and seconds later were greeted by two screams.

'Oh my god Hermione, I can not believe this. This just rocks!'

'I know, I really thought this would never happen. I did the test last week, and there they were, those two heaven sent blue lines.'

Ginny hugged Herm until I thought she would burst, and gave Ron a manly hand shake whilst he was turning bright red and 'found something in his eyes'. We all sat around the dining table talking about what might be happening with the new arrival, Then I glanced down at my watch.

'Jesus Gin, It's nearly five o clock. The kids will be here any minute.'

We all rushed around like headless chickens, and were ready just as the kids rang the door bell.


	12. The Tribe

The Tribe

Harry's P.O.V

We all heard the door bell ring, and we all ran in unison to answer it. Ginny won, of course, and instantly hugged her tribe of kids walking through the door. Of course she was greeted by about ten shouts of annoyance, but by the look on her face it seemed like she had not even heard them.

'Oh it's so good to see all of you again! How has school been then?'

I looked around at the kids on the floor and saw five guilty faces, but one I did not recognise so well.

'Oh Harry ba….dear, that's Serenity, James's and Charlie's friend.'

'Oh right sorry I must have forgotten or something. So who are your mum and dad then? I have not heard of Serenity before.'

'Oh well my mum is called Pansy, and my dad is called Draco. You might have met them; I think they went to Hogwarts the same time as you.'

I just stood there in silence, with Ginny nervously chatting away at my side. I sat down on the couch, and instantly thought about how my children being friends with a Malfoy could affect them. Hermione and Ron came over to sit next to me as Ginny was giving the house tour to our new visitor.

'Harry,' whispered Hermione,' Are you okay. I honestly would never have guessed she was a Malfoy. She looks nothing like Draco or Pansy.'

'Yeah mate, maybe she was swapped at birth or something.'

I laughed along with Ron and started to calm down, but I have to admit I did not take my eyes off Serenity all night.

Ginny's P.O.V

We all finally got up to bed around midnight, and Harry and I followed them up the spiral staircase around 1 o clock. Ron and Hermione had helped us tidy up, thank god, and had gone home through the floo.

I followed Harry up the stairs, and I could tell he was tired by the way he was slouching. We finally got to our bedroom and I jumped on top of the bed, taking Harry down with me. But then he pushed me away with a huff, and I knew something was wrong.

'Babe, what's wrong? Is it me? Have I said something to upset you?'

'No, don't be stupid babe of course it isn't you. It's just……just….'

'Serenity.'

'Got in one hun.'

'Well yeah okay I admit it was a shock when she told us about her parentage, but that does not mean she will be like them. You never know, she may I have a mutant gene in her or something and have a sense of humour.'

He laughed so hard his glasses fell off, and then he rolled over with his head on his pillow. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and we both went to sleep at exactly the same time. Like always.

Harry's P.O.V

We all surfaced from our pits at about 11 o clock, so I went downstairs to make a giant stack of pancakes. The smell must have travelled up the stairs because soon enough the whole tribe were sitting around our giant dining table waiting for breakfast. Ginny came in, still in her care bears nighty, and gave me a quick hug before she went into the baby's room to feed them whilst I sorted out all of the others. Soon enough everyone's stomachs were full with fat and sugar, and we all started to amuse our selves. Charlie, James and Serenity were in the Study playing on the computer, whilst the girls were upstairs hiding in their rooms. I have learned long ago never to disturb them when they 'escaped' upstairs. We all started to gather around the television in our snug living room, thanks to the extra five bodies on the floor, and started to watch a film. The door bell rang a few times in a row, so me and Gin went to see who it was. We both answered the door, and both of our jaws dropped at the same time. It was Malfoy, standing there as bold as brass, on my front porch.

'Well Potter, are you at least going to let me in or is the plan only to look like goldfish all day?'

He pushed his way into the house past me and Ginny, and a nervous Pansy followed her husband in.

'SERNEITY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!'

'Hey Malfoy! Do not come into my house shouting the odds when my kids are in the next room asleep. Jesus. Now, what do you want?'

'Well obviously I want to pick up my daughter, who conveniently did no tell me just what house she was going to. Well to be honest, it does seem as if she has been well cared for. What ever that involved I'm sure.

'Oh come on Dad, let me stay. Harry and Ginny are well cool, and I want to spend some of the holidays with my mates. Pleaseeee!'

'Right ok Serenity, well when do you wan me and your…' Malfoy looked over at the shaking Pansy, and instantly sneered,' Mother come and get you?'

'Well, it is up to you Malfoy, but we have a spare room if you want to stay here for a few days. It is Christmas after all, so the more the merrier hey!'

'Well yes okay, thank you potter…..Harry. Oh and Ginny of course. I never thought I would be spending Christmas in the Potter household!'

We all sat together in the lounge, as Pansy sat by the dining table, quietly, and alone.


	13. paper thin walls

Ye ok it has been way to long really, but I've finally got over my writers block. Wooohooo! Enjoy

Paper thin walls

Harry's POV

We were all quite civil through out the first few days of the holidays. All of the glares were suppressed, all of the nasty remarks contained. All in all, it was quite a pleasant run up to Christmas, not including the glass of wine that has spilt all over the new leather couches.

It must have been the night before Christmas Eve. I was watching the kids playing in front of the fire, and Ginny was having a much needing relaxing session in the bath. It was getting close to about 11 o clock, and the kids were all trooping up the stairs.

'Draco, when are we going home? I really don't think us being here is a good idea. If you get my drift'

The kids all froze on the stairs, and Serenity walked up, tip toeing, up to her parent's door.

'I am not going home Pansy. I want to be here. What do we have a home hey? A stone cold mansion, full of my family's ghosts and memories where ever I go. I don't want to spend another Christmas there pansy, no way.'

'Ow but Draco, we should spend it as a family. You me…..Serenity…'

The conversation halted there, and Serenity leaned even closer against the pine.

'Did you just include her…..did you?'

'Ow draco im so sorry……Dracy please….'

'Get away from me you wench! The day she is included in my family, is the day all all of my family become mud bloods.'

'Draco, she's your…daughter…..you can't go around saying things like that…'

'Pansy, she is not my daughter. We both know that. For gods sake just look at her hair and you know she is not mine. She is an image of her father…..yes she is Pansy don't even bother crying. Bloody Blaise, you whore pansy. On our engagement night for gods sake. I only married you for your money; you're my wife in name only. Just to make that clear. I'm going; I can't even look at you anymore.'

Draco came running out his door at that point, and nearly hit serenity square in the face. She just looked up at him, almost a pleading look in her eyes. He bent down, for what seemed to be to give words of comfort.'

'Merry Christmas'

She ran down the stares, and nothing but Ginny staying with her all night made her back up them again.

Ginny's P.O.V

I just could not believe that bastard. I was sitting on my kitchen floor at 2 o clock in the morning comforting a broken hearted girl, when her mother and father were sound asleep not even a hundred yards away. Eventually, after much comforting, she went up to bed, and stayed there until midday the next day.

I went up to Harry, who was sitting bolt up right in bed with the most confused look on his face I had ever seen.

'What's wrong babe, you look upset'

'I am'

'Why'

'Because im contemplating killing Malfoy'

'Oh Harry don't be stupid'

'I'm not, you saw her Gin. Can you imagine that, discovering your father isn't your father and that he can not even stand to call you by his own name? Through a door of all things.'

'Harry, she will be okay, trust me'

He looked up at me with those little boy lost eyes of his, and smiled. His head collapsed against my shoulder, and his eyelids began to flitter closed. I was about to join him when...

'Gin, if I can't murder him, can I just call him ferret boy instead?'

I laughed so much, which was ridiculous considering.

'Ginny'

'Harry, yes they are all of yours. Now get to sleep. We can sort all of this out in the morning, I think ill have to have a word with Pansy to say the least.'

'Night angel'

'Night hero'


	14. confrontations

(Sorry about the delay. Got my imagination back)

Confrontations

Ginny's P.O.V

He was just sitting there, with his stupid smirk on his stupid face on his stupid head. I was going to kill him I really was, with a spoon. I wanted to make it as long as possible.

'Hi Ginny you ok?'

What an idiot, how the hell dare he?

'I'm fine thanks get a good sleep?'

I mean talking to me, the nerve of it. I went over to the breakfast bar and got a cup of black coffee. I so hated mornings. It was then that she came in, bless her confused soul. She sat down next to James, who instantly put an arm around her. I would have gone awwww if the circumstances had been different. Draco was just sitting there, with a sneer, and then returned to his paper. It astonished me, how could he treat her like that, an innocent child.

Harry came in a few seconds after with the rest of the kids following him, as always really. He was smiling and came over to me with his usual good morning hug, but then he saw Draco and his shoulders instantly dropped with clenched wrists forming.

'Hun, don't ok he is not worth it. Plus I don't want the kids to see a Potter and Malfoy fight live to be honest with you.'

He turned towards me and he grinned, his god like grin. Of course though, we had not seen pansy standing right behind us, with her suitcase and wedding ring in tow.

Serenity's P.O.V

Mum did not look impressed. Her face was like Grandma's when daddy….sorry Malfoy…..got drunk at Christmas and pulled over the Christmas tree, again. She has our cases in her hand and a gold thing as well. Her eyes looked like black ice, but she could not see me. She was staring straight at da…Malfoy with seeming venom.

'You see this Draco. You see this piece of bloody tin that you gave to me. I know longer believe in it anymore, or the lies you said to me in front of that stupid vicar or our sedated families. I want to leave you, along with my daughter, because when ever I look at you I see him. You father. And I don't want to face that any more. I loved you Draco, more than you ever could or wanted too. Have a nice life Malfoy.'

She grabbed me around the wrist, and James's arm left me…..James's arm…and I was running towards the door.

'Thank you Harry…..Ginny…..for a wonderful Christmas. I am so sorry about the commotion which we have caused you all. So sorry.'

Then we left through that front door, which led to the most wonderful home I had ever been in. We entered the cold again, and had no where to go. Once again.

Harry's P.O.V

He stayed in the kitchen all night reading the paper with unmoving eyes and drinking cold coffee. I almost felt sorry for him, then I looked at my heavenly kids and I hated him all over again.

Eventually he left, thank god, in a vain attempt to win pansy over apparently. Ginny waved him goodbye out of the door like a perfect hostess, then grimaced like the Potter she was and got a glass of wine.

For seem reason though, James acted like a lost soul all through the holidays. It was as if my wonderful son had turned into an adolescent over night.

Finally the day came when we drove the clan to the station and watched them, once again, clamber on to that Gorgeous crimson train to the only place I ever called home. Then I was left with my angel all over again, and oh I had no idea what we could possibly do. Well……..that would be telling.


	15. Truth

(Wow im really getting into this! Please review much appreciated, and if you want to flame leave a reply link, don't be silly)

Truth

James's P.O.V

She sat in her room all of the time, not even coming down for food. I used to stand outside of her door at night, speaking to her in a vain attempt to make her answer me. All I got in return was silence, occasionally mixed with sobbing.

I felt so long since I had last seen her. The way her face used to grow dimples when I grinned at her. The way her nose used to twitch when she was day dreaming. Even the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. The way she was just….well…..her.

Charlie kept telling me at every opportunity that I was being stupid and that she would never feel like that about me. He was probably right though if I stopped to think about it. Why though should I think about it, it was just a silly 'teenage crush' as my mum always said. I was happy this way, with my best friend, even if she was crying alone in her room.

Stupid Mr.Malfoy, I could understand why Dad had hated him so much when he was my age. But then I heard her sob behind her antique oak barrier, and my anger would fade. It was just a crush, just a silly teenage crush. Yeah right.

Serenity's P.O.V

I knew he was standing outside of my door listening to me silently. The amount of times I ran over to the door to let him in was almost as many as the amount of times I turned back around and scolded myself for being so stupid.

I just could not get over the feeling. The way all of these years Malfoy used to sneer at me from across the breakfast table. The way he would walk out of the room when it was Christmas or my birthday, and I saw mothers eyes glaze over with ice once again.

I sat on my bed, surrounded by tissues, and it all just made sense. All I could feel was so much loss, but I did not miss him. I suppose you could say I missed something I never even had in the first place.

I wanted so much to let James in. Tell him about the bruises which ran up my back like a trail from when he had pushed me over because I had spilt my juice. The black eye hidden under my war paint because I had looked him the eyes. I just wanted someone to know, to put there arm around me and listen to me like no one truthfully had before.

Realistically I knew what I really wanted was James. I missed him so much, but could not bring myself to open that god damn door. I wanted to see his grin again with the front teeth which protruded slightly. The way his hair stuck up no matter how much gel he buried it in. The way I could be crying, and he would smile at me, and the tears would seemingly fade until I was alone again. The way when I woke up all I saw was his face along with his dimples covered in manly stubble. The way he was, but hell he could never feel like that around me. I knew that deep down. It was just a stupid teenage crush, yeah right.

That was when I heard it, a soft knock at my door. I crept over towards it, but I stopped my hand from opening it.

'Who is it?'

'Well me of course.'

'Who the hell is me?'

'Well James of course. Now can you just open the door Seren I'm worried about you. I understand you are upset, but let me help you.

'James how the hell can you help me?'

'Well I have two shoulders which I hear are quite useful to cry on.'

I opened the door, and there he was along with that stupid grin.

'How the hell did you get up those stairs?'

'Oh yeah like you never walked up a slide when you were little.'

He walked into my room and sat down onto my bed, and it was just like normal all over again. Just how I wanted it to be.

'So I was thinking Seren, do you want me to castrate him with a dull spoon or perhaps a stone?'

'Castrate what?' I asked with a grin.

'Oh good point my friend.'

He laughed his gorgeous laugh, and we just sat there talking like always. That was when I realised that I was in love with him. Stupid hormones.


	16. Help

I shall ask once again my hopefully dedicated readers, please review!

**Help**

James's P.O.V

She was sitting in front of me with her grin radiating towards me. Her face was remembering how to smile, her voice how to laugh. It was just like it had been before Christmas when that idiot hurt her. When her life used to be about friends, clothes and even the odd gossip in the common room. Now all she ever thought about was him, and what her life would and already had become. But for that moment in her room, she was laughing. She was my serenity again.

'James?'

'Yes?'

'If I asked you something, would you promise to consider it and not shout or call me an idiot like you normally do?

'Well that depends. I mean if you are going to propose well that will have to be a no I am afraid. I am much too young you understand'.

She started to laugh again, but her eyes…..her eyes. They were not laughing; they just looked so empty, almost hollow.

'If I was to ask, for example, for a favour. Perhaps, if I was to go missing for a few days, would you promise not to tell anyone where I have gone?

'Why would I need to do that, where do you want to go. If it is an adventure I can come with, and Charlie as well we can go and explore like my folks used to do. But maybe not with the invisibility cloak because that is just really small and……….'

'James can you just shut up! I want to…..want to…..oh who am I kidding I have no idea what I want. When I saw my mothers face when we walked out of your house at Christmas, it just looked like pale stone. It was as if her soul had just….given up almost. I know my mother still loves Malfoy; I can still see it in her eyes when she wakes up in the morning. But then she sees me, or roles over in bed to see the empty space aching beside her, and she just collapses right in front of me. I do not want that to happen to me. I want to explore anywhere and everywhere. See the worlds most beautiful sunsets whilst holding my husbands hand….see my grandchildren surrounding me on my birthday…..to smile and actually genuinely mean it without thought. I want to be able to love without having my whole life buried in lies and deceit, and of course I want to be able to trust people like I used to be able to do. But most of all, I want what I can never have.'

'What is it? Tell me and I buy it for you, no questions asked I will just steal Charlie's piggy bank again.'

'Oh for Merlin's sake James. I want what is right in front of me. What has been with me through all the good and the bad. What has held me and caught all the tears that cascaded. What is sitting right in front of me now.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well I suppose you could just say…..I am a girl just asking a boy to love her. Like I love him.'

She leaned towards me, and kissed me on the lips. It felt like feathers, and it was over before he had really begun.

'I want you. I want help from my best friend and the person I have loved more than anything.'

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the four poster bed.

'What are doing?'

'Just wait and see.'

We both ran whilst holding hands down the slide….well stairs really damn Hogwarts spells……..and reached the large oak doors. We ran out onto the grounds without stopping for breath and I could hear her rasping in time with my own shallow breaths. We finally reached the rock formation by the side of the lake complete with squid tentacles exposed exploring the edge of the lake. I climbed up to the top, and pulled her up after me.

'Why are we here. Why have you brought me here?'

'It's nearly time. Just wait for a few moments and you will see why we are both standing here.'

And then it came over the mountains surrounding our surrogate home. It was truly beautiful. The sky had turned into tones of pink and orange as the occasional bird flew across the horizon. The trees seemed to relax as if sleeping in the new dusk, and her face was mesmerizing. It was highlighted with all of colours of heavens joined with a smile. Her first genuine smile in too long. Her sunset, just like she had wanted. We stood there with our hands still clasped as I turned to kiss her cheek.

'Sorry the husband bit is not quite right, but hey the sunset is close enough.'

'James.'

'Yes?'

'What happens now? What happens with everything. What happens when I see my mother emotional withering away right before my eyes. What happens when I love you….what happens when I do love you.'

'I have no idea Hun. I suppose we will have too wait and see.'

'But what happens when I loose you. When I see you walk away from me like everyone else has done to me?'

I turned around and caught the crystal escaping her orbs on my scared thumb.

'That will never happen. Never happen.'

And there she stood with what seemed a hundred year old eyes imbedded in a teenage sculpture. And all I wanted to do was hold her, but I could not stop what ever was going to happen. I could not predict the future, I could stop the evil and the good and the weak with strong. All I could do is watch or fade, along with the sunset surrounding us fading into the night.

Hope you liked that random little romantic thing there. Just watched dr.who so am in a heart felt state at the moment. Please review and tell me if you would like a sequel…I have several ideas…or if you would like me to continue this story. I wait with vast anticipation for you opinions. Thank you.


	17. Blood

This is the penultimate chapter my friends. Reviews please before the end…and then you shall have the joy of a sequel.

Blood

They were all sitting on top of the hill by the shrieking shack, the exact same place that idiot had punched me conveniently invisible. I could remember how the copper blood poured down my face. That was the moment I knew we were going to hurt each other many ore time to come. As I was sitting there on the other side of the shack, I suppose you could say I was proving my thoughts correct.

I could here their childish laughter even from that distance. The only problem was that they had their backs to me, so I could not see which one was James. Serenity was clear though, due to the long dark hair flowing down her back. I thought so long she was mine, and there she was, so clearly not. I laughed to myself as my wand came out of my hands by ghost like hands. I was hurting so much, and now, it was my turn to hurt another. No commands from another soul, this was me and me alone with my anger and my sorrow. This was my true revenge, and the only regret was the consequences on such an innocent soul that had got in my way.

I pointed my magical killing machine towards his back, and almost halted. I couldn't make out if it was her beloved, but I carried on regardless. Not the most logical move with hindsight, but one with out regret. I whispered under my breath and a thin green ray arched across the gardens of the shack straight towards his youthful back. The ray stuck him, and he fell backwards.

However instead of seeing thick black hair I was greeted with short ginger spikes. I had struck his brother and yet I could all ready here her tears falling in unison with her yells and screams. I had still managed to hurt her, and so in turn the horrid Potter clan and the whore Pansy. As I ran to Hogsmeade in my successful attempt to escape, I smiled for the last time. I was smiling at my daughters sorrow.

Serenity's P.O.V

He was panting on the floor, but his lungs were already giving out. His eyes were turning to stone as James was screaming for help but to no avail. He stopped moving, and lay rigid on the snow covered ground. His youthful eyes glistened as the body died within. He was gone, and I could barely understand why he went.

'Is he ok?'

'No'

'Oh do not be stupid Seren, of course he is. He has just been winded that's all that's all it is. I'll just go and ring dad and he will come and get him and we will take him to mungos and then…….'

'James, he's gone'

'NO HE HASN'T!'

He collapsed on the floor and cried all over the snow. It was then that I heard it, the soft sound of running and laughing in the distance. I turned, and I was greeted with a flash of blond and black cloak.

I do so declare I deserve a review for this….unless you do not want another chapter of course….


	18. Task

OK then this is my last chapter of this story. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, and so I hope you all like this final instalment. However, I am writing a sequel to this tale, and so I would appreciate any reviews as to what I should include in my next addition. Happy reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Task

Harry's P.O.V

He was just lying there in front of me. I could remember the day he was born so vividly. The moment when I saw his short ginger hair just like his angelic mothers, the moment he had his first cry at 5 o clock in the morning, and the moment I was given a heaven sent son. But there he was all still and sullen with no smile gracing his face, and he had so clearly left me. I sat down besides his pine cage, and wept into my war scared hands, screaming for an answer why my innocent son lay there dead right in front of me and his mother. No revenge would be enough, that was clear, but I did so wish I could at least attempt it.

Ginny's P.O.V

He was just lying there in front of me. I could remember the day he was born so vividly. The way I had pushed and screamed and cried for so long, with my hero right beside me wincing at me crushing his hand. The way he escaped from me and entered into the cloud as hell world, and he looked so innocent and perfect. The way he was mine, and I would always love him, and the way I thought he would always be safe. And there he lay, with no life or soul contained, and I sat down next to my collapsing hero praying for my sons eyes to open once again.

Serenity's P.O.V

I had to say something to them all. My best friend and soul mates brother was lying dead, and I knew why this was true. My mouth felt so dry, and my orbs were raw from the shedding crystal falling down my face. James was sitting right beside me, with his face seemingly carved from stone with no sign of true emotion.

'James, I know who did this.' I whispered

The whole congregation turned towards me, and I was greeted with a hundred raw eyes staring at me.

'serenity,' Harry was now standing up and walking quickly towards me,' if you know who did this to my son, you had better tell me now.'

'It was…….'

'WHO?'

'……….Draco'

I sighed into my hands, and closed my eyes in anticipation for the uproar from my adopted family. However, it did not come as I had expected. I opened my eyes, to find that James, Ginny, and Harry had all disappeared.

I ran towards the large oak doors encasing the grieving room, and caught up with the Potter family. Lilly and Molly were already standing beside their father grasping their wands, whilst Ginny was trying to hold back her husband and remaining son. And then they all disappeared, even my soul mate along with them. The last thing I saw on his face was disgust, completely directed at me. It was then that I knew where they had gone. To complete their revenge for their son and brother, to complete an emotion filled task. It was then I wished I could join them.

I turned around towards the church, and began to walk towards the large oak doors containing the grief and the shell of my best friend. It was then that I was greeted by a grimacing face framed with greasy blond hair.

'What are you doing here? Have you come here to gloat at the loss of a fellow parent? Oh sorry, I forgot, you are not a parent are you?'

'Stop speaking of things which you do not understand'

'Oh is that so Malfoy, are you still bitter that I am not of your 'superior' blood?

He laughed, and then walked closer to me, much to close.

'Serenity my dear girl. You really are so foolish about your mother aren't you, as well as me. Your mother never cheated on me with blaise or anyone else for that matter. She would never do that, she loved me money and my homes too much. However, on the day you were born we decided to change your appearance, to protect you from the Dark Lord. This way you could live your life innocently and fully, and coincidentally along side the scar heads son. You are Malfoy serenity, and soon you will see it is all true for your self. But for now my hidden daughter, I must ask you a question…..'

It was then I knew the Potter's task would not be completed. I walked towards him, accepted his hand, and disappeared along side him. Defending him against my soul mate, betraying my mother, and finally joining the side my blood belonged to. My father turned me around to face him as my long dark hair shortened and turned blonde. As my skin became as pale as the moon, and my blue orbs became steely grey.

'This dear daughter is your true form. Your blood form.'

I knew then that I was a Malfoy no matter what, and now I would be against the Potters finally like my family had so easily predicted. I was so happy…..but then why did my heart break?

Well then did you expect that ending mwahaha! A little unexpected but I think it works well. Please review and the sequel will return shortly. Happy summer.


	19. new chapter for new sequel

Well hello there my hopefully still beloved readers.

I am at present writing my first chapter for the sequel of life is whole.

Hopefully you shall all like very much.

Enjoy soon.xxxxxxxbrokenrosexxxxxxx


	20. extraread now!

Hey.

My sequel is now up and ready. It is called LIFE MUST GO ON. Now go and read it! and of course review hehe.

And just to be random…email me if u did the quiz on j.k.rowlings website….

Ta very much xxxxxxxcarlyxxxxxxx


End file.
